Simple Girl and Wild Boy
by animefreak721
Summary: Sequel to "Tutor and Student." Haruko and Mori's relationship has been going on for a while with the same old stuff. Haruko worries he's getting tired of it and is going to break up with her. So, she decides to get a little spice into their relationship... Mori/OC. LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! One-shot.


OC – Haruko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Red

Eyes: grey blue

Height: 6' 0"

Body Type: Gangly

Likes: Books, paintings, birds, cake, writing poetry

Dislikes: Public speaking, bullies, rainy days, cockroaches

* * *

Simple Girl and Wild Boy

Haruko walked out of Ouran, saying goodbye to Haruhi and Kiriko, new friends she had made from her connections at the Host club. Haruhi had told her from the beginning that she was a girl so they wouldn't have to deal with keeping it from her, much to the shock of the host club's 'king' Tamaki. Haruhi insisted that since more members of the host club were hooking up with girls from outside the club that already knew her secret, she saw no reason to keep it from Haruko, who promised she wouldn't tell anyone. She was properly introduced to everyone involved in the host club. She and Kyoya got along well enough to call each other acquaintances, and Tamaki, while eccentric, seemed to be a very sweet boy. Hunny's cuteness delighted her, and she bonded with Kiriko over the fact that both of their romantic relationships had started from sex.

She walked out into the courtyard to find a limousine waiting. She walked over to it and knocked on the window, the door opening to reveal Mori and Hunny waiting for her inside. After her relationship to Mori had been announced, Hunny insisted that he and his cousin drive her home every day after school. Her parents didn't complain about it, it saved them money and the trouble of getting gas in their cars to pick her up.

"Hi, Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed happily when he saw her. He only called her 'Haru-chan' when Haruhi wasn't around, so they wouldn't get confused. Otherwise he called her by her full name.

"Hello, Hunny-san." She greeted, sliding into the car, taking the seat beside Mori. He made the signal to the driver to start heading to Haruko's house, and he did.

"How was your day today, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, hugging his beloved Usa-chan as he spoke.

"It was pretty nice." Haruko said, "I got most of my homework done so I won't have to worry about it later tonight. What about you?"

"It was great!" Hunny said, "I got to see all my friends today! And all the girls, too!" Hunny went on talking about his day excitedly with Haruko, and beside her, Mori was quiet, his arm around her shoulders, letting her listen to his cousin's constant babbling. Haruko glanced at him a couple times during Hunny's talk to see him looking listlessly ahead of him. She frowned a little when she saw this. She couldn't help but wonder just what he was thinking about. Lately, Mori had been speaking to her less… well, less than he normally does. He didn't really talk to anyone much, and she could never get him to talk like the way Hunny babbles, but she could get him to at least spare a sentence or two when they spoke. Now she was the one doing all the talking and he was just listening. Somewhere, down inside of her, she feared he was getting tired of the same old routine, and he wanted to end it.

Hunny finished talking just as they arrived at Haruko's home, and she stepped out of the car.

"Bye Hunny-san." She bid, waving to the child-like third year.

"Bye Haru-chan!" Hunny said happily.

"Bye Mori-san." She bid, smiling at her lover.

Mori let out a grunt and a small wave in return. She frowned a little at his reaction but tried not to let it bother her as she headed inside to where her father was waiting for her. The limousine drove off as Haruko stepped inside.

"I'm home!" She called out.

"Hey, Haruko!" Her father called from the kitchen. She walked inside to see him wearing an apron, cooking something that smelled very enticing, "How was school today?"

"It was nice." Haruko said, walking into the living room, just beside the kitchen as she got out the rest of her homework.

"How was Morinozuka-san?" He asked, "Did he treat you well?"

Haruko smiled, "He always does, Dad." He nodded.

"Just making sure." He replied. Haruko rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You honestly think you could beat up someone who's a master at kendo?" She asked him, "Not that he's given you a reason to."

"I'm just saying!" Her father said, shaking a wooden spoon at her, "If that boy does anything to hurt you, you let me know, I'll give him a good smacking!" Haruko laughed at him.

"Sure you will, Dad." She said sarcastically as she pulled out her stack of English homework and started working.

* * *

_The next day…_

Haruko knocked on the door to the Third Music room before coming in. She looked in to see the host club was still meeting. She stepped in quietly and looked around at the groups of girls who had attended that day. She had met and acquainted herself with all the members of the host club, so she knew who was who when she looked at them. She glanced over at Kyoya and saw that he was speaking to a pair of girls who looked a little distraught.

"I'm sorry, but they're not here today." Kyoya said, "I'm afraid they won't be here for some time."

The two girls let out sad whines and walked away, heading out the way that Haruko had come in. She looked over at Kyoya and he nodded at her in greeting. She returned it as she came over to him.

"Who did they come to see?" She asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya answered, "We haven't seen them in a long time, and I don't think they plan to show themselves anytime soon."

"Who are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruko asked. Kyoya reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture of a pair of twins who had their arms around a girl in the middle.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were the twins that used to be a part of our club." Kyoya began, "The girl in between them is Emiko. She was their shared lover for a while."

"_Shared_ lover?" Haruko was surprised that kind of relationship existed.

"It eventually evolved into her becoming their shared girlfriend." Kyoya continued, "She got pregnant with one of their children and they eloped to another part of the country to raise it. Apparently, Emiko's parents had issues with her having two boyfriends that could be potential fathers."

"Oh…" Haruko observed the photo, seeing how happy the three of them looked, the twins sporting huge, toothy grins, and Emiko giving a smile of her own. She glanced over at where Mori and his cousin were hosting some of their girls, who were all in awe of Hunny's adorableness. Mori sat quietly beside him, wiping off some icing from his face after he had stuffed it with cake. "Was their specialty two guys on one girl?"

"No, they had a 'forbidden brotherly love' act that girls just ate up." Kyoya said. "Other than that, they were the Devilish Type."

"…Devilish type?" Haruko repeated, tilting her head to the side confusedly.

"You don't know about the different host types?" Kyoya asked. Haruko shook her head. "Huh… Well, I guess I can't exactly expect Mori-sempai to be the kind that talks about that sort of thing. Each of the hosts here is a different type that caters to each girl's needs. Tamaki is the Princely Type, Haruhi is the Natural Type, I'm the Cool Type, Hunny-sempai is the Lolita Type, and Mori-sempai is—"

"The Strong Silent Type?" Haruko guessed. Kyoya's eyebrow quirked up.

"No, he's the Wild Type." He said. Haruko's eyebrows rose up and she looked over at Mori, who seemed just as calm and quiet as ever. Someone like that was the Wild Type?

* * *

Haruko looked over at Mori, who was sitting ahead of her in the classroom, taking notes on what the teacher was lecturing about. He glanced back at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled shyly back before Mori turned his attention back to the board. He made a motion with his hand, and it was a subtle motion no one else caught, but Haruko did and her face became a bright shade of red when Mori's hand went into his pocket. Her legs shifted nervously, feeling the little plastic object that was inside her.

She and Mori had been going out for a good month now, and since their relationship had started with sex, it naturally continued with sex. Every time when she came over to tutor him, they had sex. They had been together at Mori's house, at her house, and at the school. They hadn't done anything very… exotic, and Haruko had to admit, she didn't feel like that was enough for Mori. Whenever she and Mori were together, it was fantastic, and it was the greatest experiences of her life, but she could tell that Mori was holding something back whenever they were together. She kept feeling like his actions were muffled, as if he wanted to do something but wouldn't. She feared this would be the reason he would break up with her.

So, after a while, she spoke to him about it.

* * *

_"Mori-san?" He looked over at her as they sat together at lunch, "Is there something wrong?" Mori gave her his full attention, "It just seems like… You're not happy." She looked down at her food. "It's not something I did, is it?"_

_ Mori responded with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Of course not." She looked up at him and he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm very happy."_

_ "You don't seem very happy." Haruko said. Mori frowned when he saw how upset she was about this._

_ "Look," Haruko turned to him, "If there's anything you want me to do…" She blushed, "In bed… Just tell me. I-I want you to be happy, Mori-san." Mori looked down at her and saw that she was completely sincere about this. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss._

_ He pulled away from her with a smile, "There is… one thing I'd like to try."_

…

_ Haruko's face flushed as she looked down at the pastel-colored vibrator that Mori held in his hand. In his other hand was a wireless remote that turned it on and off and changed the different levels of intensity. "And… you want me… to take this?" Mori nodded, she stared at it, her face turning redder by the moment. "You want me to have that… in me… all day." Mori nodded, "And… you're going to turn it on… when you want to?" Mori nodded again._

_ "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Mori said._

_ "No, no, I…" She flushed and took the vibrator out of his hand, "I'll do it…" She held the little oval-shaped object in her hand. She gulped nervously, "I'll be back in a minute." She headed to the bathroom to insert the little device._

* * *

Now she sat in the classroom, a vibrator hidden inside her with Mori holding the remote. He had put it in his pocket to hide it from anyone. She thought she saw him smirk a little bit, and she suddenly felt the vibrator go off inside her. She did her best to restrain her cry and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Mori and saw he was sitting just as coolly as he was before. Her face flushed as she tried to sit up straight, but her body was quivering as she felt the vibrator moving around inside her. She tried to get her mind off of it and focus on what the teacher was saying, but she was finding it very difficult to do so. She glanced over at Mori, who was looking back at her. He saw the helpless expression on her face, which he found incredibly enticing, and turned off the vibrator. She visibly relaxed once it had stopped, but her face was still flushed, her breathing had quickened, and she was still aroused. She could feel her underwear becoming more wet, and she shifted her legs to try and get comfortable.

She was certain she saw Mori smirk just then.

Mori looked down, his hand still in his pocket. He flicked the switch again, making the level higher than before. Haruko's desk clattered a little as she suddenly bent over in her seat, her eyes closed tight as she felt the vibrator moving even faster than before. She looked up at Mori and saw he was still looking as cool as ever. She tried to sit up straight again, but it was very difficult to focus on acting normal when something was constantly moving against a very sensitive part of her body.

"Haruko-san," She jumped when she heard someone whispering to her. She looked over to see one of her classmates looking at her concernedly, "Are you alright?"

Haruko nodded, "Y-Yes… I'm fine…" She tried to turn her attention back to the front of the classroom and her classmate shrugged off her behavior. However, she couldn't focus on the teacher at all. She could only focus on the feeling of the vibrator moving around inside her, and the back of Mori's head as he looked at the front of the room. How could he be so calm when this thing was practically torturing her? She could feel that coil winding up tighter and tighter, even more so when Mori turned the vibrator up another level and she gripped tightly to the desk. She covered her mouth with her hand to make sure she didn't cry out and her face scrunched up as she tried to focus on not letting everyone know she was on the verge of an orgasm. She looked up at Mori and she saw him smirking at her. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but think that the look on his face was incredibly sexy. _God_, she wanted to have sex with him right then and there, screw the rest of the class.

She let out a small whimper as the vibrator's position began to move out. Her insides were squeezing it to the point that it was being slowly pushed out of her. What if it was pushed all the way out and someone saw? What would they think of her? She didn't care at this point. She put her head on her desk, her arms going underneath, pushing against her skirt as she tried to get herself off. She wanted to orgasm so badly, and she was so close. The vibrator just needed to keep going a little longer and she would be through, but just when she was about to fall off the edge, the vibrator stopped.

Despite how calm and collected Mori looked, he was just as antsy and wanting as Haruko. The erection in his pants was threatening to break his zipper, and Haruko's little whimpers weren't helping it. He really wanted to have sex with her _now_. He switched off the vibrator and stood up, startling a few of the people around him. He walked over to the back row, where his flushed-faced lover sat and pulled her up from her desk, taking her by the hand and marching out, only giving the short excuse of "Infirmary" to the teacher as he shut the door. Once they were out of sight, Mori dashed down the hallway, dragging Haruko with him, until they got to the Third Music room, which was completely unoccupied at the moment and would be until the host club would come in six hours from now. Mori locked the door behind them and Haruko looked up at him. Her eyes were clouded with lust, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her breath that came from both the running and her arousal.

"Mori-san…" She whimpered, her legs shifting back and forth, "I can't take much more of this."

"Me either." Mori replied, his voice deep and husky in a way that almost made Haruko come right then. He went up to her and kissed her passionately. She returned the feeling, wrapping her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. Mori's tongue moved past her lips with ease and she felt it rub against her own. Mori's hands went down her hips, grabbing at her behind. She let out a whine and felt her knees go weak. She pulled back from him.

"Mori, please." She begged. Mori took a step back from her, reaching into his pocket, but didn't pull anything out.

"Show me." He said. She felt like her face would explode from the heat it was giving off, but she did as she wanted and pulled up her skirt to reveal her soaked panties that were underneath. She saw Mori pull out the remote and flip it on to the highest level. She let out a cry and her legs trembled as she tried to stay up, the need to orgasm too strong to allow her to stand up properly. Mori came over to her and kissed her again, then he began to trail kisses down her neck. He undid the top part of her uniform and started kissing her chest, making her moan in his arms.

"Mori…" She moaned, putting her fingers in his hair again as he began fondling her breasts. His long fingers were able to take an entire breast in his hand and he toyed with it while his mouth went to the other, suckling the nipple. She whined again and her knees buckled as she could feel her body getting closer and closer to that ever-desired orgasm. She was just about to fall over, but Mori wrapped his free hand, which still held the remote to the vibrator, around her waist and held her still as he kept toying with her. His hand flicked the nipple on her breast while his tongue circled the other one. She whimpered as she felt her walls tighten around the vibrator, making it feel like it was bigger than it really was. "Oh, _God_, Mori!" Mori smirked and the hand that had previously been on her breast went to her panties and quickly yanked them down. His thumb rubbed up against her clitoris and two of his fingers went inside her, bumping the vibrator even deeper into her as he curled his fingers, pressing against her g-spot. Haruko gasped and let out a squeal as she finally came, juices spraying out from her loins. Her legs gave out and she leaned against Mori, who pulled his fingers away from her. Haruko let out a little moan as she felt the vibrator still moving around inside her, and her legs twitched as it came out, clattering to the floor.

She felt Mori suddenly pick her up, her legs tucked over one arm while the other went around her back. He swept her off her feet and carried her over to one of the couches, laying her down. He quickly pulled off his tie and jacket before crawling over her, one hand resting on the edge of the couch, the other resting on the cushion beside her head. His deep black eyes looked into hers, and Haruko felt her breath hitch. She had been in this position with him before, where he would just stare at her for a minute before he decided to take her. This time, it took a little longer than usual, and Haruko felt a little awkward just lying there in her now-wrinkled uniform, chest and pussy exposed to her lover.

"…What is it?" She asked him, wondering why he was taking so long. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her. She returned it, surprised at how gentle he was being with it, compared to how intense they were a moment ago.

He pulled back and his hand brushed some of her hair out of her face as he said, "I love you."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Had he really just said that? She returned his smile and said, "I love you, too." Mori kissed her again, more passionately this time, his tongue slipping past her lips and rubbing up against her own. His hand moved along her body, going from her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, and resting on her thigh, pushing it away so her legs would be open to him. He pulled away, undoing the fly on his pants and releasing his member. Haruko's face flushed a little at the sight of it. Mori reached over for her hand and pressed her fingers to it. At first she thought he wanted a hand job, but she could tell that wasn't what he desired. She pulled his member towards her as gently as she could, pressing the head against her entrance. He rubbed it up and down her lips, making her moan in want, before pushing it inside.

"_Takashi_…!" Haruko gasped, feeling his length go completely inside her. She had learned some time ago that saying Mori's full name, or moaning it, or whispering it, or anything, aroused him greatly. He pressed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue inside again as his hips began to move out. He pushed back in and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and his movements picked up their usual, steady pace. She whimpered as he moved around. How in the world did things end up like this? Most normal people start out their relationships with dates, and ending the dates with just kisses. She never imagined she would ever be in a relationship that was so wanton. She should have never doubted that Mori was the Wild Type. He was every bit the Wild Type. He was always calm during the day, but in _bed_… The passion that was exchanged between them, and the pure, raw emotions, she almost felt as if they were both animals in heat! She didn't want it to stop, though. Mori was more than just an amazing lover. He was also a gentleman, and always looked after her. He was her handsome knight in shining armor, and she was the hopeless romantic of a princess that fell in love with him.

She moaned his name again, and Mori moved up. She thought he was going to become more intense, like he always did towards the end of sex, but instead he pulled out. She looked at him confusedly as he got up and walked away from the couch. She moved up so she would rest on her elbows as he walked over to another part of the room. He bent down and picked up the vibrator that had fallen out and came back over to her with a lusty smirk. Her face turned a bright red and she lay back down again as Mori returned. He kissed her passionately as he re-entered her, and pressed the vibrator against her clitoris. She squealed as she felt the machine buzzing against her pleasure button. Mori sat there, watching for a moment as he saw her head move from side to side as she tried to control herself, her back arching again and again. She let out whimpers and moans that excited him to no end.

She looked up at him through lust-clouded eyes, and in a breathy voice begged, "More… Takashi, please." That was all he needed to hear as he started moving again, this time much rougher than before. "Oh, God! _Takashi_!" He paused to readjust one of her legs so it was up on his shoulder and he thrust into her again, his head going against her womb. She cried out again, and she gripped at the couch cushion behind her head, pulling at the fabric. Mori's thrusts became more and more intense, going faster and faster. Haruko could feel that coil inside her winding up again, tighter and tighter. She loved this, this incredible moment before they both came. The moment when it was the most intense, where they were both on the edge, she loved that feeling, and she loved it even more since it was Mori who was making her feel that way. The vibrator did that, too, but it was mostly Mori. He thrust into her womb again, her back arched sharply as she came around him. Her fingers clenched so tightly at the fabric as she called out his name in ecstasy. Mori let out a groan and released himself inside her, holding completely still as his seed poured into her.

When it was over, Mori collapsed on top of his lover, and they both lay still, basking in the afterglow of their sex. They both took in deep breaths as they tried to come back to their senses. The vibrator fell out of Mori's hands and fell to the floor, no longer vibrating as the battery began to run out of power.

Mori shifted a little and looked down at Haruko, smiling at her. He moved his lips against hers in a slow kiss, and pulled away to move to the side so her back was against the couch and his back was to the other side, protectively encasing her on the couch with him, making sure she wouldn't fall over. It was a tight squeeze for the two of them, but they managed. Mori took her hand and thread his fingers through hers.

"Best sex yet." He said, Haruko looked up at him.

"You think so?" She asked, Mori nodded. She blushed a little, "It was pretty nice." Mori quirked his eyebrow, giving her a look that asked, _That's all?_ "Okay, maybe more than a little nice." He still gave her that look and she rolled her eyes, "Al_right_! It was _amazing_! It really was the best yet." Mori smiled and kissed her again. She smiled at him when he pulled away.

"Would you do it again?" Mori asked.

"You've never done it twice in one day." Haruko said with a small laugh, "And besides, we still need to go to class." She paused for a minute, "We should probably head back soon, now that I think about it…"

"I meant the vibrator." Mori said. Haruko's eyes widened.

"You want me to have the vibrator in… side again?" She asked, Mori nodded, "In public?" Mori nodded.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Mori said. Haruko sighed.

"I know, it's just…" She trailed off, "Well… I mean… I… _guess_ I could…Just— Just not where we know anyone." Mori looked at her inquisitively. He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Why did you decide to do this?" Mori asked.

"Why?" Haruko repeated, "Because I want you to be happy." Mori made a gesture for her to keep talking, to expand on what she meant. "I…" She sighed, "Well… You've just seemed so miserable lately that… I thought you were getting bored with me." She looked down at her hands, "I thought it would make you want to stay with me if you thought I wanted to do whatever you wanted to do." Mori leaned over and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a hug.

"I wasn't getting bored." Mori said, "Just tired."

"…Of me?" Haruko asked fearfully, her voice squeaking.

"Of sex." Mori specified. Haruko's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're tired of _sex_?" She asked in surprise. Mori shrugged.

"It's exhausting work." He said.

"So… you _don't_ want to break up with me?" Haruko asked. Mori shook his head and she smiled, relieved, "Good. I'm glad to hear that." They stayed together, wrapped up on the couch for a moment longer, until they heard the bell ring for the next class, and they remembered that they were still in school. They both got off the couch and redressed themselves, quickly going to their next class.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Haruko headed out to the courtyard, and she saw the Morinozuka limousine was waiting for her. She smiled and knocked on the back door of the vehicle and it opened, showing Mori on the other side. She slid herself onto the seat beside him and Mori gave the signal to the driver to head to Haruko's home. She looked around the car and noticed that she and Mori were all alone.

"Where's Hunny-san?" She asked.

"Went home early." Mori replied.

"Oh." And that ended that conversation. She leaned against Mori comfortably and he put his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him. It was nice, just the two of them in the car, being together. There were no words exchanged because none needed to be. They were both content to just sit together in silence. It was peaceful, not at all awkward, and Haruko couldn't think of a better place to be than in Mori's arms at that moment.

At least, until she heard an unusual humming sound. She looked around, trying to find where it came from, and she saw it came from Mori's bag. She eyed him for a minute, wondering what was in there. She reached down and opened it, blushing when she found the source of the noise had been the vibrator that had been used earlier that day. Mori's hands reached into the bag and pulled out the vibrator before closing the bag and putting it back where it had been a moment ago. He held the little pod-shaped sex toy in his hand, and she blushed a little. He was about to tuck it into the pocket of his uniform pants, but Haruko stopped him.

"Don't do that!" Haruko said, "There's all sorts of… _stuff_ left on it!" Her face flushed as she saw that the fluids that had come out of her and onto the toy were still there, hardened into cum stains. "Don't you know where that's been?"

"Yes." Mori said, his voice lowering to an octave that struck Haruko to her core, making her a little bit aroused. He tucked away the little vibrator in his pocket and kept it there, pressing a kiss to Haruko's lips as the car drove on.

* * *

**There. Number two. **

**What is wrong with me? ****Finals are next week. I need to study! Not write porn!**

**...I'm tired...**


End file.
